


The Ramen King

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Birthday Presents, Comedy, Crow is a moron but a loving moron, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: It is Jack's birthday today and he is in for a rude yet pleasant awakening surprise. Oh boy I wonder what it could be? :P
Kudos: 4





	The Ramen King

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place during Team Satisfaction (The Enforcers) era. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Today was the day! After getting some specialty ramen cups, Yusei, Crow, and Kiryu decided to do something fun and comedical for Jack’s birthday. 

They were going to toss a bunch of ramen cups at Jack Atlas in bed then yell “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE KING! The King of Ramen!” :D:D:D (Something akin to it anyhow) :P

“Everything ready?” Kiryu asked with an armful of ramen cups. They decided to use one of the more simple flavors but they were Jack’s favorite so he’s sure to be happy and surprised enough to ignore the fact that they tossed them on him as a surprise. Right? (Probably not knowing Jack :P)

“Hell yeah! Let’s see how long he can act all tough and mighty when we toss a bunch of his beloved ramen cups all over him!” Crow found the whole idea hilarious especially considering it was more or less his idea to do this. He thought it was a nice prank while at the same time a good present because one thing Jack likes that the rest of the Team doesn’t mind is his love for ramen. To Crow, this would be his way of pulling a bit of fun on Jack because he gets oddly protective of his ramen cups while at the same time giving him something that they all agreed is honestly a perfect gift for Jack. Outside of wanting to go to the city (like who doesn’t want to have a better life than being stuck in Satellite) there isn’t much Jack really likes. Aside from acting like a King for a day, which they all think is not going to work out because they all know they can’t tolerate him when he gets so bossy. It’s so unbearing. 

Yusei just nodded his head carrying his own small armful of ramen cups along with his teammates. While he agreed that the ramen cups are a good gift for Jack, he honestly doesn’t think tossing them onto Jack would be a nice birthday surprise. However, since its Crow’s idea he just will go along with it hoping the other has some sort of backup like he normally does. Smiling he just walked with Kiryu and Crown towards Jack’s room. Either way this will prove to be one active day.

The King was currently napping with his head flat on the bed unaware of the interesting surprise about to fall onto him in 

3

2

1

“SURPRISE!!!!!” 

Jack yelped and rolled off his bed upon feeling a bunch of stuff fall on top of him as well as the loud noises awakening him from his slumber. Wide eyed he just looked up upon three smiling faces. One VERY mischievous two amused faces smiled back at him.

“Happy Birthday Jack. Sorry about the surprise but it was Crow’s idea. We didn’t know what else to do, so we just went with it. By the way, enjoy your new stash of ramen cups.” Yusei was just chuckling at Jack’s shocked face, shaking his head and following Kiryu out the room.

“Happy Birthday Ramen King hope you like them.” Kiryu said giving him a look back and waving his hand. 

“Happy birthday you annoying knucklehead. You can get mad at me later just enjoy your food. This is one of the only times I’m ever paying for your ramen so enjoy them while they last!” Crow just laughed his head off at Jack’s reaction before running off to join Yusei and Kiryu before Jack throw a fit and starts chasing after him. 

Jack looked on with a shocked face. Staring at all the cups around him he could only think blankly.

What the hell kind of birthday surprise is this? 

Flabbergasted but honestly still happy he just picked up all his newly received ramen cups and proceeded to stash them somewhere where hopefully Crow won’t reach. As the whole situation finally registered in his head Jack just chuckled to himself “I always get the weirdest giftings. But it's better than nothing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for our favorite King so this was made. It's a bit late since I forgot it was today but at least I did it!
> 
> Inspiration comes from Twitter art that and my own fun twist of mischief. :D


End file.
